


then I'll let you switch the role

by krishoaf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Pegging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krishoaf/pseuds/krishoaf
Summary: Junhee takes control





	then I'll let you switch the role

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my friend Sia but she hasn't gotten her ao3 account yet so I'll add her when she does.

 

“I want you to dominate me.”

When Yifan had said that one afternoon, Junhee choked on her Boba. Yifan yelped and immediately got her a glass of water to down the offending tapioca pearl.

“What?” Junhee asked right after. Yifan's cheeks reddened a little as he scratches the back of his neck.

“I just... I just thought that we can try something new, right? Spice things up a little.” He mumbles.

Junhee rises from her seat and faces her boyfriend, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. She gently pulls him down 'til their lips are only a few inches apart.

“Daddy is more than enough, baby. I love it when you go rough on me,” she plants a kiss on his lips, which had Yifan closing his eyes, circling his arms around her waist before leaning in.

“We don't have to do anything that you aren't comfortable with.” She finishes after pulling away.

As Yifan bites on his lower lip, Junhee figures out that something must have bothered him. Her boyfriend would never suggest anything that did not particularly appeal to him. And him acting as a submissive is certainly something that did not sit well with the man. Yifan had always been one to exude dominance, always having Junhee shoved onto the bed and fucking her brains out until she screamed.

So why had he asked for such a thing?

“I want to... Don't you?” Yifan finally looks her in the eye and something clicks in Junhee's mind.

“Have you been talking Sehun?” 

As expected, Yifan became flustered and started stammering. Junhee unwinds her arms around him and crossed them over her chest.

“What the hell did that bastard tell you?” She said sternly. 

“He... He told me about your kinks and—”

“He did what?!” Oh, Junhee was so going to kill Oh Sehun. Some best friend he is!

“And I'm willing to try!” 

“No. I don't want you to feel obliged—”

“Baby, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I only did what I wanted and leave you to your fantasies?”

At this point, Junhee knew she had no choice. She most definitely did not want to deal with a sulking Yifan whining “I'm a failure as a boyfriend” for a week. The last time that happened, she almost pulled her own hair out.

But that didn't mean Oh Sehun wasn't catching these hands.

***

After screaming at Sehun through her phone and threatening to cut his dick off (to which the older had almost cried), Junhee chokes yet again on her unfinished milk tea.

Well, anyone would if your boyfriend suddenly places a black strap-on with a huge dildo on their table as if he was just putting down a cup of coffee.

“What— where did you even get this?”

“Zitao helped me—”

“Oh my fucking hell.” Yifan laughs nervously.

“At least it's not as big as my cock.” He tries to joke.

Okay, that was true. Yifan had the cock of a monster.

***

Although Junhee did want to dominate Yifan, the girl still could not bear doing anything to her boyfriend that would make him uncomfortable. Hell, she wanted to tie him up and fuck his ass until he cried but still, she is more worried of how the man would take it. 

One more thing that made her restrain herself from doing something is how she can be a pure menace when she is in control. 

She and Yifan have been dating for two years now, but that didn't mean that Junhee hadn't had her fair share of boyfriends and girlfriends before she fell in love with Yifan. Her last companion was a girl but their relationship was only built with lust and nothing more. Junhee could still vividly remember how she would make Kristina lose her mind.

  
_“Please, please, please—”_

_“No,” Junhee gasped, grinding down on her girlfriend's core. Their pussies slid deliciously against each other, and everytime their clits made contact, Junhee would lose a piece of her sanity._

_“Junhee, oh god!” Kristina moaned, her breasts bouncing tantalizingly as Junhee rocked onto her. The girl's hands fisted the sheets beneath her, hips thrusting up to press harder towards Junhee. Her face was flushed and her eyes were so dark with want._

_Kristina cried out in protest when out of the blue, Junhee rises and pulls her hips away from hers._

_“J-junhee, what are you—?”_

_“Spread them. Spread your pussy. I want to feel your clit more.” She rasped out. Kristina was in no position to disagree and so immediately reached down to her own core and spread her lower lips apart. Junhee's mouth watered._

_“O-oh! Yes! Yes!” The Canadian moans as Junhee pulls her own core apart and grinds down on her girlfriend's, their slickness making the slide better as their little nubs rubbed against each other._

_Junhee panted. It felt so, so good. She rolled her hips and oh, the feeling was fantastic. She could feel her climax growing._

_Then Kristina's hand reaches out and grabs her breasts before rolling Junhee's hard nipples between her fingers._

That time, no feelings were involved. Therefore she really didn't care. But with Yifan? She would jump off a cliff if Yifan told her to.

Junhee was so lost in her thoughts that she does not hear the door to her bedroom opening and her boyfriend sliding in until he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

“Hey.” The man greets before his lips landed where Junhee's shoulder and neck met. He plants soft kisses along the side of her neck and the girl sighs. She gasps when Yifan sucks the skin right beneath her ear before tracing the tip of his tongue on it.

“I want you...” Yifan whispers to her ear after nipping on the shell. Junhee shudders. Yifan continues the assault on her neck, one of his hands sneaking its way under her white, cotton shirt. His hand rub across her flat stomach, slowly inching its way upwards until his finger tracred the underside of her bra.

“May I?”

“Yes, please.”

Yifan slips his hand under the cup of Junhee's bra, his index and middle finger coming to stroke on her hardening nipple. He grazes his nails on it and Junhee lets out a small moan. Junhee feels the telltale wetness that was pooling on her core.

“Baby, bed, please.” She rasped out and Yifan happily obliged by crouching a little and carrying the girl bridal style.

He tosses her to the bed, and Junhee's heart  beat faster. Yifan crawls on top of her before claiming her lips, kissing her without abandon. He clutched her shirt and tugged, signalling her to take it off. Junhee does so and quickly circles her arms around the other's neck, pulling him down for another round of kisses.

Yifan reaches behind her to unclasp her bra, yet again finding it difficult. Since Junhee did not show any signs of stopping, he instead roughly pulls on the garment until it was ripped off of her.

He let one of his hands cover her left breast, and began kneading the soft globe, Junhee's nipple rubbing firmly across his palm and it was getting the girl wetter as seconds passed.

Yifan feels her press her thighs together so he pulls away from where he sucked on her tongue and stood on his knees over her. His eyes find where she had her legs crossed and therefore holds both her thighs with his hands, before gently pulling them apart. The faint, musky smell of her sex makes its way to Yifan's nostril and he is overcome with the urge to eat her out.

But Yifan had other plans so he resists.

He instead takes hold of the waistband of Junhee's sweatpants and pulls them down, revealing a pair of pink panties where her juices seeped out of. Yifan almost dives in to lick them off.

“Yifan... your clothes...” The man in question snaps out of his reverie. He looks up at his girlfriend and sees her flushed face staring up at him with glassy eyes.

“Clothes.” She says rather breathlessly. Yifan jumps out of the bed and does as he is told.

Junhee bites on her lip, her eyes watching hungrily as Yifan undressed himself in haste. She downright whimpered at the sight of his huge, hard cock. She takes her own underwear off.

Without any words, Yifan scrambles back to bed and latches his mouth on Junhee, biting, kissing and sucking, all while grinding on her bare sex. Then he pulls away and goes straight for her nipple, closing his mouth around the nub and suckling softly, just the way Junhee likes it. She pants, her body warm.

Yifan begins trailing kisses down her abdomen, all the while whispering words to her skin.

“So beautiful... The things you do to me, Junhee...You drive me fucking crazy.”

He dips his tongue on her navel, and Junhee bucks her hips, desperately wanting him there.

“Yifan...”

“Yes?”

Junhee only whines and thrusts her hips up and Yifan understands.

Well, he can tell her later. Besides, what else would get his girlfriend driven to do what he wanted if not in the midst of ecstasy?

Yifan lowers his head to her hips until he was a breath away from the girl's wet pussy. Without any other thought, he slides his tongue between her lower lips and moans at the taste. He's always loved how she tasted.

“Oh god...” Junhee breathes.

He begins his attack, lapping up and just french kissing her pussy. Junhee could not keep her hips down that Yifan had to pin her down. He licks and sucks on her clit, loving every minute of it. Then he sticks his small muscle inside her hole, and Junhee screams.

He scrapes his tongue along her sensitive walls, getting harder by the minute as the sounds that Junhee made were music to his ears. And then, as habbit, he pulls away and inserts two long fingers in replacement of his tongue.

“Fuck, fuck!”

Junhee always loved his fingers. Rough and long and just perfect. 

“I— I'm gonna come—” Yifan pushes his fingers deeper, harder, until Junhee could not take it and sees white.

“That was amazing...” Yifan hums as he laps up her juices, not wanting to miss a drop.

“Now, your turn. Where's that strap-on you bought?”

Yifan snaps his head up. He had always wondered how Junhee manages to read his mind all the time.

***

Junhee teases him, runs her delicate fingers on Yifan's cock a few times, barely touching it. Yifan buckles his knees up and bites back a moan. "I haven't even touched you properly, baby boy... And you're already this desperate? What a filthy slut." Yifan's face reddens from the degradation.

She had him on his back, legs spread as she knelt between, in all her glory. He had given her the object that he bought which had been hiding in his drawer since the day he had it.

Junhee finally gets a closer look of the strap-on dildo. It was thankfully all black (she found the one with bright colors to be a bit of a turn off). Again, it was fairly big, but not as big as Yifan. She fumbles with it and to her delight, finds it to have a vibrating egg. Perhaps she should thank Sehun.

“Is it okay?” Yifan asks nervously, worried that his girlfriend might not like it. Adding to his worried state was also the fact that he was about to get fucked in the ass and he did not know how that would feel or if he was even going to like it.

“Perfect!” Yifan sighs in relief.

He watches with awe as Junhee began putting on the sex toy. She secured the locks and shuddered in pleasure when the egg slid up between her lower lips and right onto her swelling clit.

“Oh, that feels nice...” She whispered.

Yifan gulps, taking in the sight of his girlfriend. He had to admit that the black object she wore made her look rather sexier but still, the thought of what was about to happen scared him.

Junhee notices the fear in his eyes and quickly lets go of the toy, and hovers over the man. She plants a kiss on his cheek and on his lips.

"Relax baby. Don't tense up so much. I promise I'll make you feel so good, the only thing you'll be thinking about for the next few days will be this." Junhee tells him, the last few words coming out as barely a whisper. Yifan's breath hitched.

“Now, would you be a darling and get on all fours for me?”

Yifan does and Junhee smiles. She then grabbed the lube that Yifan handed her along with the strap-on. She clicks the bottle open and pours a generous amount over the rubber. She spreads it, cringing a little as it was still cold. She also puts some on her own fingers.

As the lube finally warmed, Junhee gently presses her index finger over Yifan's hole, circling around the rim. Yifan gasps.

“That feels weird.” He says but Junhee ignores him. Instead, she slowly starts pushing in two fingers.

“Weird. Oh my god,”

“Hush. You'll feel good later, I promise.” She pushes deeper and deeper until she was knuckledeep. Yifan hisses.

Junhee does not bother and begins steadily thrusting her digits in and out. Along the way, she gradually scissored her fingers. Yifan whimpers.

“Okay. Not bad—fuck!” 

Junhee crooked her fingers until she reached that bundle of nerves that had Yifan cursing and moaning. She then resumes on stretching him out.

“Junhee, I... touch me there, please...” 

“Now, now, baby boy. I'm not planning to make you come with just my fingers.” Yifan whimpers once more.

“But I— _oh!_ ” Junhee flicked her fingers on his prostate and Yifan's toes curled.

“Patience. You'll have more of those later.” She snapped. Yifan can only whine.

As she thrusts and scissors her fingers, Yifan was slowly getting used to it. The sting was lessening and it was being replaced by the odd sensation of pleasure. 

“O-oh... that's nice...” He whispers, eyes closing. Just as he was enjoying it, Junhee pulls out. He cries out.

The girl ignores him again and instead, aligns her hips to his until the tip of the dildo was at his entrance. She started to push in, and released a breathless moan when the intrusion also made the toy push the egg onto her engorged clit.

Yifan, on the other hand, scrunches his face at the pain. Fuck, it hurt. It hurt so much. The girth of the dildo was already halfway and he could not breathe. He wanted it out. Now.

“Junhee, no, no, stop, please it hurts!”

“Shut up.” The girl hissed, although the last part came out in a groan. Yifan almost cried. Junhee continues thrusting in until her hips made contact with his bottom.

“Get used to it,” she whispers, leaning over to drape her body against his back and scraping her hard nipples over. She lets out a moan.

Junhee starts with a low pace, thrusting in and out while Yifan tries hard not to complain. He knows that at some point, he will enjoy this. In fact, why would it be such a thing anyway if it weren't enjoyable? And moreover, he trusts Junhee to take care of him.

Slowly, the pain fades, replaced by the familiar but odd sense of pleasure. The rubber scrapes along his walls when Junhee suddenly shifts and the new angle hits his prostate at every thrust. 

The moment that the girth of the dildo hit his prostate, a plethora of white ecstasy gushed over him and consumed his body, causing his toes to curl and his body flushing warmer. He went too gone that he almost lost balance.

“Oh, you like that baby boy? Want me to go harder?”

“Yes! Please!”

And Junhee does.

All of it was just so overwhelming. It was driving him crazy. But he can't do anything against it and the fact that his girlfriend is dominating him in the most ruthless way gets him so red he needs to cover his face. But Junhee pulls them away. "Don't hide, baby boy. I want to see your beautiful face when I ruin you."

Yifan groans at the feeling of Junhee fucking him and grinding onto him. He just pants out sweet nothings and buckles his hips because he's just so helpless, and the sensations were slowly but surely driving him crazy.

“Harder! Oh, harder, _harder_!” Yifan screams, hips pushing backwards to meet Junhee's thrusts. The new angle had the toy hitting his prostate at every slide and it was so, so good.

“Ah, ah, _ah_ ,” 

“You like that, baby? Love getting fucked by me?”

“Yes! I love it so much— oh!”

“Such a slut. What would your friends think now, huh? What would they think of you now when they find out that you're just a little slut who loves getting his ass fucked by a toy?”

“I— I don't care!”

“Yeah? You dirty, filthy boy. Perhaps you want a real dick fucking you open? You want that, baby?” 

Yifan doesn't answer, his body bouncing at every thrust. Junhee smirks. She pulls out all the way and slams back harder. The man chokes on his saliva.

“Mm, you want to, I see. Should I ask that guy at the bar, then? The one who's really hot? What was his name again?” Yifan shakes his head, panting. Junhee tuts and stops her ministrations. She gives his ass a smack.

“No, no, please, I want more—”

“I'm asking you, you little whore. What's his name?” She asks, her hand reaching for the little object that she had placed beside her without her boyfriend's knowledge.

“S—Suho...” Yifan mumbles guiltily.

Ah, yes. Suho. Junhee chuckles.

“Mm, you wanna ride his dick, baby? I'm open to threesomes, love.” She says, still unmoving. Yifan whines.

“No! Want you for myself— what?” In a haze, Yifan snaps his eyes open when he feels something cold slide onto his shaft. A cock ring?

Before he could complain about it, Junhee slides her hand along his shaft and presses her thumb on his slit.

“But he won't be touching me, baby. It's all gonna be you. Eating me out, riding his dick... Don't you want that?” Yifan doesn't speak and focuses on the delicious pressure on his red, leaking slit. Junhee pulls her hand away and tuts theatrically.

“Do you?”

Yifan whines, his cock twitching.

Junhee gives him a particularly hard slap across his ass cheek. Yifan crumbles.

“Yes! I want to, _fuck_ , I want to!” 

“Good boy.” Junhee starts thrusting once more and Yifan succumbs to a moaning mess.

"I hope he will fuck you good, just like me. Or maybe even better... Huh baby?" Yifan nodded furiously. To top all of the other insane, unholy thoughts he's having right now, is thinking about him. Suho. How he wants Suho to have his way with him and how he wants Suho to use him and play him like a toy.

He could see it vividly so. Him fucking into Junhee's warm, tight cavern and sucking on her neck. And then Suho, the gorgeous bartender, drilling into his asshole and leaving bruises on his hips. His thoughts made him release a rather high-pitched moan.

“My, you slut. Thinking of Suho's dick now, huh? Such a filthy mind, baby.”

Yifan only groans out a “yes”. His face scrunches up in bliss, hips stuttering and meeting her every thrust. His mind plays scenarios of his beloved girlfriend and that bartender, dirty, filthy thoughts that made him feel his climax coming closer.

Then, Junhee leans back behind him and reaches around, one hand going for his red, aching slit, and the other...

“Suck.” Junhee had two fingers prodding on his small pump lips, and Yifan did not hesitate and takes the digits on his mouth.

Junhee sensually circles her thumb on the crown of Yifan's cock, causing the man to lose himself completely.

His mind goes blank with only thoughts of cumming. As he licks on her fingers, he could not control his own drool.

Thumb on his sensitive cock, fingers shoved in his mouth, his prostate abused... The only thing that kept him from releasing his seed was that goddamn cock ring.

“Junhee... Junhee, please! I wanna come— ah, ah!”

The girl finally takes pity on him and removes the cock ring.

He comes, white ropes of cum painting his stomach. His semen kept coming, until his knees buckled and he fell on the bed on his stomach. Junhee pulls out and he moans weakly.

“I love you...” He whispered, his eyes feeling heavy already. 

“Mm, love you too.” Junhee kisses his back and jumps off the bed to get some towels. She can't let Yifan sleep on his own cum.

The man in question drifts off to sleep.

That was the best orgasm he's ever had and he was damned if he didn't want to do it again.

As he slept, Junhee chuckles while looking at him, towels in her hand.

Then a thought struck her.

“I wonder if Suho's into guys...”

**Author's Note:**

> h a h a


End file.
